


一个点梗调查

by Wureswe



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wureswe/pseuds/Wureswe
Summary: 闲着没事想写肉，然而没有太多灵感。





	一个点梗调查

闲了想写肉，然而看五十题之类的也没有什么特别新鲜的灵感，征集下点梗。

有想看的段子或者play欢迎评论投稿，没人理我就放两天然后删了。只要是纯润智，不是近亲/出轨一类违背伦理观的就可以。（其实智润我也能写，只是因为我想写肉，而我对br持远观欣赏态度，相对更想污yz（ntm），所以如果要看平等系的我也只能言语暗示一下，不会写成长篇的黄文）

另外请注意点梗请点play！！点paro的人实在太多了，paro我很容易就会写成长篇，然后拖得越来越长，后面的人的份完全写不到OTZ

文章评论应该是没有注册的guest也可以留言的，所以……来吧不要害羞（。）

另外如果是之前什么文希望加肉的，如果要点，请告诉我要看什么情节什么“做法”。觉得羞耻的请至少搭配个形容词比如甜的或者激烈的或者效率很高的（。），完全让我发挥想象力我会因为担心自己跑偏而非常不安。麻烦小可爱们了（比心）


End file.
